


In the Name of...

by fauxilya, victoriashadow



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Authors wrote this instead of sleeping, Collab, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, Fluff, M/M, More Chapters to Come, Multichapters, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxilya/pseuds/fauxilya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriashadow/pseuds/victoriashadow
Summary: 偏史向jamilton/AHTJ，《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》启发的AU，POV，故事发生在未来，微科幻向。I've seen things you people wouldn't believe.我所见过的事物，你们人类绝对无法置信。Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion.我目睹了战船在猎户星座的端沿起火燃烧I've watched c-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate.我看着C射线在唐怀瑟之门附近的黑暗中闪耀All those ... moments will be lost in time,所有这些时刻 终将流逝在时光中like tears...in rain.一如泪水 消逝在雨中。——《银翼杀手》
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, More Relationship Tags to be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Homecoming

**Alexander's POV**

* * *

** 2 4 0 0 **

Alexander回家了。

毋庸置疑，人们对自己的家乡多少有些厌旧情节。他们总会觉得那是宇宙间最平淡无奇的地方，满载着该死的（或者欢乐的；无论怎样，都是一文不值的过去了）童年记忆，就像一块反复修补使用的老毯子，法兰绒一点点消磨成碎布头，熟悉、舒适依旧，却掩盖不了乏陈无趣的本质。

尽管纽约其实应该是Alex的第二故乡，字面意义而言。自从Washington将军……领养他以来，他们通常住在这里，灯红酒绿、几经兴衰的纽约星区，而非将军的弗农山庄。而他真正的故乡——每个人都知道Hamilton讨厌那里，哪怕是Thomas Jefferson；尤其是Jefferson——远在几万光年之外，一个就差被全息地图除名的星岛;或者，飓风过境后那一片悲哀的、孤零零的废墟，而并非其居民独有的丑恶、圆滑与尔虞我诈则深埋地下。

悲哀。孤零零。跳进脑海中的两个形容词，与他的现状惊人的相似。Alex惨淡地对自己笑了一声；更多是出于他对孤独感的怪异渴求而非怅惘。

孤独。

Alex近乎迷醉于那刹那间如闪电般击中他的、陌生的感觉，伤痕隐隐噬咬的刺痛。

近乎。

霓光漫溢的空气微醺，蒸腾而上冲入将纽约区笼罩的茫茫夜幕中。光怪陆离始终无法掩盖的，是自Alex离开这里时就一成不变的疮痍满目。上半部摇摇欲坠、近乎镂空的写字楼，多半是因企业经济泡沫而迟迟怠于修补；挤挤挨挨的临时屋棚塞进大街小巷的缝隙中，遮帘紧紧拉合，企图掩盖四壁之中正上演的、不可告人却人尽皆知的秘密。无人机的聒噪嗡鸣，似传染病般撒遍城际，照明设施在污浊不堪的空气中投下诡秘的烟红色光柱。

Alex站在星港的出口处，面对着似乎比长旅复归的他更加风尘仆仆的第二故乡。一位穿着工装裙的肥胖女士接待了他。她的金发凌乱分叉，妆容已花，廉价睫毛膏、色号俗艳的口红，同汗水一齐浸入斑斑点点的粉底里。她收过他的护照——由法兰西星国签发——船票，护照，纸质ID。她连头都没抬，疲惫地盖上邦联的钢戳，接着例行公事地，“欢迎来到纽约，Mr.Hamilton。”

距离那场灾难性的运动结束已有四年时光，而新生的共和国还是一副萎靡不振的样子，沉湎于表面维持过去的华实。实际上，家家门可罗雀，户户破败不堪，沿街离破产半步之遥的商铺都大剌剌地敞着门，一如它们主人的那七八个孩子因饥饿而大张的嘴。只有红灯区和酒馆的霓虹招牌，仍毫无廉耻地招摇闪烁；动感迷离的重金属音乐从粗制滥造的音响中炸出，乌烟瘴气中传来酒鬼的哄笑。

Alex背着包漫步在纽约的大道上；在过去的区区十分钟中，他挥手赶走了八个乞丐、五个拉客的站街妓女和三个试图邀他到某地下室酒馆小酌一杯的陌生人。

纽约比他印象里的那座城市还要糟糕。

糟糕透顶。

* * *

** 2 3 5 5 **

_"In New York, you can be a new man. "_

糜乱的人群熙攘；彼时的话，现今看来似乎充满了讽刺。

Alexander的思绪飘向多年前——抑或昨日，时间于他而言仅仅是另一个悲剧罢了——那个他来到纽约的下午。他记得自己努力睁大双眼，意图将这异国的车水马龙尽收眼底。从未有过的惊奇与欣喜让那时的Alex有些目眩；Croix岛上从未有如此盛况。

_"Alexander？"Mr. Washington, 他和蔼的恩人，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。Alex不由身子一缩；他名义上的母亲过世后，他已经不太习惯长者的触碰。“你一定饿了吧。”_

_Alex抿抿嘴，缓慢地点点头。他的腹中应景地一阵痉挛。随后，像是灵光乍现似的，他补道，“是的，Mr. Washington。为您服务，先生。（I'm at your service, Sir.）”_

_Alex的胃中泛过一阵恐慌；Washington先生的平易近人几乎让他忘了自己一向秉持的行为准则。孤儿由内而外的低声下气、摇尾乞怜，以在人人窘迫时分得一杯羹。生存的准则。_

_我很幸运，Alexander想。飓风中捡回一条命的幸运，得以跟随Washington先生前来纽约的幸运——命运的眷顾已经快到头了，Alex神经质的那一部分向他低语。他摇摇头慌忙甩掉这可怕的念头，注意力聚焦在脚下路面的坑坑洼洼上。_

_“跟我来吧。”_

_几分钟后，他们来到一家类似于酒馆的建筑。——它比Alexander家乡的任何一家馆子都更大，并且装潢精良；门前的LED灯闪烁着一个他看不懂的名词。他决定暂先搁置这个疑问，紧缀在他的恩人之后踏入前门。_

_“吃吧。”Mr. Washington对着面前的食物点点头，示意Alexander可以吃掉自己点的第二份简餐。Alex不好意思地抹抹嘴，不去管手上沾到的三明治里的稠红色酱汁。他从近乎野蛮的风卷残云中抬起头望向对面的长者，讶异地发现对方眼中并非厌烦，而是……同情。_

_这个发现，不知为何，让Alex有些沮丧——恼火。他不想要别人的同情，即使是他的恩人。Alex皱起眉头，双手不自在地垂到膝盖上。_

_Washington先生一定是注意到了他的表情。他打量了年轻的仿生人好一会儿，然后轻声笑了笑。“Alexander。我带你来纽约，是为了给你一份工作，绝非施舍。我怎么能让我的雇员饿着肚子工作呢？”_

_一阵久违的温暖席卷Alex的周身。他感觉到自己的眼睛有些酸，禁不住地露出一个饱含感激的微笑。_

_“谢谢您，Mr.Washington。”_

_“叫我George就好，”Mr. Washington招手喊来侍者收走Alex面前的空盘。“Remember, in New York you can be a new man. 我相信你可以做到，Alexander。”_

* * *

** 2 4 0 0 **

Alex站在时代广场，迷茫地向四周张望，将背包带紧紧攥在手里。

竟然连一个看上去靠谱点的酒店都没有。此处曾经鳞次栉比的高楼还在，玻璃却大多碎了一半，要不就是断壁残垣、面目全非。

他决定向中央车站的方向碰碰运气。再不济，也可以离开这里，前往某个旧日的老相识家中——他坚信，像他们那样骄傲而爱国的人不会在大净化里被牵连。究竟他们是否会出于怜悯接纳他寄于篱下，则是另一个时空的事。

正当他这么想着，一个人高马大、肌肉发达的警察拦住了他的去路。他的制服边缘泛白，很显然因盥洗多次而缩水，紧紧地绷在身上，散发出皮草、烟和机油的臭气。

“先生？这边走，”他不耐烦地跺着脚，搓着手，呵出团团白气。“您知道，现在已经是他妈的晚上九点了，这个时候您早该在家里跟老婆睡觉，或者随便去哪个女孩怀里欢度良宵。”

他粗暴地拉起Alex的胳膊，将他扯向另一个方向，转过头，又洋洋得意地吹嘘道，“昨天新开的那家，你知道，就是在莎塔雅旁边那家，要我帮他们个小忙，然后他们就往我床上扔了个女孩，还是个该死的处女，‘先生~求您不要——’”

他的同伴们爆发出一阵哄笑，有个格外无赖的甚至还吹起了口哨。Alex为这无趣的玩笑皱皱眉，虽然他当年在给某位朋友的信中有过更露骨的暗示。但，他很清楚这并不是他没有脸红的原因。

他想起陌生的快感在身躯中迸裂，犹如灼人热烈的火焰岩浆，又如静谧黯然的至深海域，塞壬的歌声丝丝缕缕刺入他规律搏动的心脏。他想起脖颈上粗重的呼吸，黑暗中手指缠进他的卷发，停留在那里，让他感觉到——生命。危险的，彷惶的，泥沼般的生命，情感。

情感。就像一件大了一号的衣服，不适合也从未属于过Alex——他曾一度据之为己有，却又因自身的愚蠢而遗憾地失却。他的睡梦充斥着虚无缥缈的渴望，渴望过去幽灵的臆想能够温暖他瘦削的身躯——尤其是暴风雨鞭打着窗玻璃的那些夜晚；渴望他能原谅他，假如他们在不同的时代相见。

Alex学会了连续好几天保持清醒；夜深人静时，没有了Lafayette时不时的打趣，Adrienne的温婉细语，Franklin话题繁杂的长篇大论，只有Alex独自坐在桌前或者奋笔疾书，或者——他羞于承认——呆呆地盯着烛光摇曳。

一夜情而已。

前面是辆蓝白色涂装，印着黑色NYPD字样的警车，两个男人——一个穿着肩章是两道金杠的警服，另一个穿着一套很规矩的西装三件套，一副正经人打扮——正靠在上面有一句没一句地扯着闲天。

拽着Alex胳膊那位警官朝两人草草敬了个礼，“At your service, Sir.”

穿制服的男人条件反射般抬起头，僵硬而笨拙。他看上去比他应有的岁数还要加上十岁。

Alex的胸口奇怪地一阵抽痛。或许纽约的浊气终于开始影响他本就站不住脚的神智了。

“宵禁？”声音干哑，红发亦染了银霜——他看Alex的样子就像另一台机器。

哪怕他们曾是旧情人。

* * *

** 2 3 9 2 **

不管何时何地，Thomas Jefferson赤金的头发都应是梳理整齐，在脑后以法兰绒丝带束起，或者戴上扑了发粉的假发；双眼令人琢磨不透的色泽，在纽约又或费城的阳光下因智慧与狡黠熠熠生辉。但令Alex记忆最为深刻的，并非这幅光鲜的模样。

Alex记忆里的Thomas，头发凌乱，睡眼惺忪，面容平和得像个忧伤的少年，身上胡乱地半裹着薄薄的被单，手臂下意识地环在Alex身际。

他靠近Alex时就像一只慵懒的猫，在每个欢愉后的清晨第一个醒来，把小个子的财务部长压在身下，在锁骨及前胸留下暧昧的痕迹。Alex会轻哼几声，然后偏过头去，“Thomas……今天还有内阁的……会议……”

不知从什么时候开始Alex就不再叫他Mr.Jefferson或者Mr.Sec of State，改称他为Thomas，或者更亲密的Tom，Tommy。最后的那个称呼让Thomas格外恼火。

国务卿并未停下。他分开Alex雪白纤细的双腿，发出满意的咕哝声。

直接导致的结果就是在内阁似乎无休无止的会议上，Hamilton部长先生好像换了个人一样，不再急于反驳国务卿的每一个观点——不管它们实际上错误与否（“简直荒谬，“那晚欢愉的间隙，Alex咝咝抱怨道，不过即刻就被噤了声）——而是不安地蹭着椅子，引来总统先生怀疑的一瞥以及午饭前的提前告假。下一个一反常态的现象就是国务卿先生与财政部长双双迟到错过午餐，Mr.Jefferson好整以暇地理着他法国的私人裁缝手工定制的昂贵又繁复的西装下摆，嘴角勾起一抹顽劣的笑，就像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，终于将觊觎已久的玩具据为己有。而Mr.Hamilton头发上的丝带奇妙地失踪了，只能任由一头红褐蜷伏在肩头。

很明显，我们其他的内阁成员注意到了这种规律性的、每周至少一次的奇怪现象，他们也想当然地认为这两个人正在交往；也该是时候了。甚至连Thomas都这样认为——难道不是吗？每周一次及以上的固定关系，偶尔在Monticello一起度过的周末，来自背后的拥抱和趁对方不注意在脸颊上偷偷地轻啄一口，落在额角和内心的深吻。

好吧——对于Alex来说，不是。

可能，真的不是。

Alex逃走了，在那个法案通过后的晚上。逃离了他的情人（或者是一夜风流，与随之而来一系列无可挽回的错误），逃离了他的朋友，逃离了他热爱的城市，还有他的恩人——George Washington先生，他名义上的养父。逃离了他所熟知的一切。

Thomas再也没在America任何一个星区的土地上见过那个瘦小、活跃的身影；自从他醒来的那晚，面对身旁少有的冷清，与桌上消失不见的一沓书信：拥有共同的收件人的，从未发出的书信。

Thomas以为Alex被发现了。被处死了，或是更糟——被剥夺了意念与灵魂、未来与过去，变成了空壳，变成了机器。空气仿佛凝结嵌入他干涩的喉咙中，每一次呼吸都带来视野中更多生动的画面，勾起新的恐惧，一波未平，一波又起。他的Alex可能已经成为了折翼的Icarus，被飓风侵摧的野火。

而他，无能为力。束手无策间，辗转反侧，夜不能寐。他最终疲惫地入睡时，Alex的尖叫仍在噩梦边缘徘徊。

直到Lafayette侯爵一封密信终于到达了Monticello的前廊。

Alex已成为一名法国公民，受我及我的国王的保护。他与Franklin相处甚欢，和Adrienne也是，我们天才的Petit lion（小狮子）一切都好，无需挂念。

* * *

** 2 4 0 0 **

这才应该是真正的Thomas Jefferson，而不是他眼前这个冒牌货一样的男人。

他们逐渐离开他了。Alex瞟向那个警官。

“那是谁？”

“啥？”他估计还沉迷于昨夜的疯狂和自己的色情笑话里。

“刚刚那个警监，你朝他敬礼那个？”警员拽着Alex的手又紧了几分，声音也压低了，“Thomas Jefferson。那个写独立宣言的国务卿。”

 _他，至少对于我，可不止“是那个写独立宣言的国务卿”。_ Alex烦躁地想。

“那为什么他在这里？”

警员低头，诧异地看了他一眼，没再说话。

Alex的心脏停滞了一下，也许只有因为那个原因，Thomas才会这样——他肯定不是来体验生活的——也只有因为那个原因，警员才对他三缄其口。

……

Alex决定找到答案。

哪怕这意味着他得触及深渊。


	2. Dream, fragments and yesterday once more

* * *

** 2 4 0 0 **

**Thomas Jefferson's POV**

  
_火。炙热的火，在他能够感受到其无与伦比的温度前便灼伤了他的皮肤。  
电。噼里啪啦的炸裂声，炽白色火花像是坠落的漫天繁星。起初沉默的心悸，随后而来的钝痛和记忆里大片大片的空洞。  
枪。黑洞洞的枪管，隐约冒着烟。  
痛。  
然后是麻木。  
福音般令人欣喜的麻木。  
平静得令人悚然的麻木。  
某人的尖叫。  
他不在这里。不，那绝不可能是Alex的尖叫……  
Alex？  
破碎的镜子。数以万计的碎片；镜子里陌生的人影随之粉碎。碎纸机里的纸屑般，撒落在亮得通透的大理石地面上。  
血。血。血。更多的血。  
死亡。  
死亡？  
死亡。记忆中的老友。  
我不认识的法官。铃铛。锤音。头痛。愤怒。  
“请安静，先生。请安静！”  
寂静。  
芯片。  
冰凉的尖端，如黄蜂细长的毒刺般，精准地穿透了太阳穴薄薄的皮肤。  
上帝——不要。_

Thomas Jefferson从另一个噩梦中惊醒。他汗流浃背，眼眶湿润，胸口沉闷，内心却漠然得反常。他做了太多次噩梦，早已懒得追寻其中深意。  
他的头还是疼得仿佛要裂开；“仿佛”二字显得有些累赘。他光着脚下床，全然不理会寒气逼人的地板上那些顽固的倒刺。  
四五年前起，他就不再把脚浸在冰水里以求健康了。准确来说，他不再相信任何所谓的养生举措。人总会死的，不过是器官的衰竭罢了，迟早的事。世界上比死亡更让人唯恐避之不及的还有很多，很多。  
遗忘。  
他摸索到放在床边的睡袍，粗布织物在轻微的挪动下窸窣作响。他瞟了一眼电子钟的屏幕——凌晨五点，该死的。脑中响起一个模糊的声音：只有Alex才会起这么早又睡那么晚，伴着黎明前最后的阴霾或清晨的第一缕阳光去泡他那杯活该下地狱的黑咖啡，让那股令人作呕的气味遍布整个书房。  
Alex。Alexander的简称还是单独的名字？可能是在某本书里读到的人物吧。大概是很久以前读的那本，翠蓝色封面与烫金的标题，新罗马体的字——他记不太清了。Thomas不想深究，那会让他被连夜噩梦折磨的可怜脑袋又开始没完没了地疼的。  
他走进浴室，盲目地打开花洒，任冷水浇灌他红灰交织的头发，他冰冷决绝似刀的眼睛，他苍白颤抖的嘴唇。他一动不动地站立着，自我虐待地接受着水的惩罚，感到他的生命如秒针滴答般一点点地溜走。  
——停下，Mr.Jefferson，你会死的。  
——没关系。反正也不是第一次。  
窒息感向来是痛苦的盟友，而他需要痛苦，使他遗忘。遗忘。这个时候我的脑电波该是什么样子的？他嘴角扭曲出弧度，手背上青筋毕露，一拳砸在浴室的瓷砖墙上。收回手臂，翻折的指甲掐入肉里，再重复。  
这回那声音没来烦扰他。他的拳头与墙壁分离时，隐隐感觉到四指关节黏糊糊的。  
一些温热的水划过脸颊，Thomas确信那不是花洒中的冷水。他又在哭，Thomas意识到。昨天晚上遇见那个违反宵禁的男人的感觉又一次出现了，似曾相识的，失而复得的，心如刀割的，欢忭激动的。  
他。他。他。  
他想要看他燃烧，像真正的火焰一样，炽热鲜亮，尽管他从未想起他是谁。  
Icarus。他的Icarus。  
——他留我一个人。他让我们处于险地，坠于深渊。  
——他事出有因。  
——我确定他爱你，就像你爱他，先生——你不爱他吗？  
——……我不确定。  
曾经记忆的碎片被掘出，带着一丝鲜血的味道。像龙被人扯下逆鳞，露出的是鲜红的血肉与骨头，这么多年以来Thomas都把自己（或者是被把自己）封在厚实又坚不可摧的龙鳞中，而那个男人，他撩拨了Thomas内心最柔软不可触之地然后又悄悄地不言一语地离开了，只留下Thomas，痛苦着抽搐着捧着他倒生的鳞片。  
他是谁？  
——别想了。  
——你知道吗？他是谁？  
——别想了。

于是他的整个世界只剩下无了无休的水，无形无影的噪音，和无边无际的黑夜。

* * *

  
Madison匆匆赶到的时候，他最好的朋友昏迷在浴室的一摊水里，花洒很明显被那个控制着Thomas公寓里全部摄像头和他脑子里的芯片的那个人关掉了，他叹了口气，把男人拉起来靠在自己的肩膀上——足以让他气喘吁吁的动作，半拖半拽地把他弄到他的床上，随即擦干了他苍白体肤和泛灰发尾上残余的水珠，盖上雪白色的被子。  
他在桌子上找到了手机给Thomas的总警监请了假。至于他自己那个在州政府担任顾问的闲职，不去也罢。  
本来不应该是这样的，他叹气，整个世界似乎都颠倒了。

* * *

_（以下含有大量与正史不符内容请注意！！！_   
_包括：麦老师和TJ从未上过同一所大学，他和Kitty和Dolley都不是在舞会上认识的，而且他和Dolley是94年结的婚，文中提前了大概十年。）_

** 2 3 7 3 ** ** **

“来嘛！”学校里的明星，Thomas Jefferson蹲在床边，恳求比他矮了整整一个半头的朋友，尾音上扬，带着一种特别的撒娇意味，“没人能拒绝一场舞会！几乎半个Virginia的上层人士都收到了邀请！你想不到总督举办的宴会上会有多少名门闺秀，”他凑近了James和裹着他的那团被子，用他最诱惑的声音循循善诱，“比Kitty(跟麦老师有婚约然后跟别人结婚那位基蒂·弗洛伊德）条件好的多、漂亮的多的女孩们。”  
“你自己去。”  
“那你在这儿一个人要干什么？就在这儿等着自己羽化成蝶吗？”  
“差不多吧。”Thomas拉着他被子的一个角向外翻。茧被撕破了，毛毛虫暴露在空气中，自暴自弃地翻了个身坐起来，“这下好了，都是因为你，Tommy，我没永远都没法变成蝴蝶了。”  
“我想你本来也不是毛毛虫。”Thomas拉开窗帘，外面是明媚的秋阳，阳光攻破了这间狭小逼仄的宿舍——因它的主人的爱情悲剧而被迫处于昏暗中整整一周。  
他微笑着揽过朋友的肩，“来吧。”  


* * *

** 2 4 0 0 **

  
**James's POV**  
  
在那场舞会上他遇见了Dolley。  
而十年以后他永远失去了她——和他们。  
他几乎认为他的生命也要在此终结了。  
  
James从来不愿回忆那天的画面，但正如世界上令人难以回首的一切般，它深深烙印在他的脑海中，在黑夜如磐之时悄悄将魔爪伸向他鲜少的梦境——而Thomas，他早已无法寻得一个无梦安睡的良夜。  
他们三个人在情势尚缓时曾经讨论过不测的发生。那时他们三个还处在“官员停职调查”阶段，围坐在低矮的小圆桌旁，头顶老旧的灯泡颤抖着，将房间覆盖上暗黄色的迷雾。  
James永远无法忘记房间里另一位James，比他小了将近十岁的Monroe，那双明亮而冰冷的蓝色眼睛和浅浅的、微笑时会让姑娘们激动的酒窝，“如果某一天我们三人中一定有一个离开，那个人将是我。”  
的确，每一次成功的合作都是Thomas在幕后出谋划策，他本人填充细节、暗中帮忙，而Monroe则在一线负责具体计划的执行——坚决而果断，甚至可以抛下他所信仰的政治理想与伴他左右的朋友。他们三个人是以Thomas为中心的一个整体，然而每个人都可以独当一面——每个人都被需要。  
他们都以为他们永远不会被分开。  
死神是个混蛋。  
Death doesn’t discriminate between sinners and saints.  
它一味索取，直至人一无所有。  
  
天空是蔚然干瘪的苍蓝，残云早已随着黑夜的离去退隐。此刻，烈阳高悬，炙烤着周围建筑那老派作风的红砖墙。歪歪扭扭拼凑起的砖块，缝隙中草草塞满了劣质灰泥，不情愿地支撑着快要散架的结构。沙砾与碎石混杂的地面吞噬了陈年血迹，无数最后的尖叫与呼吸长眠于震耳欲聋的寂静。  
行刑者。枪。  
装填子弹。一。二。三。  
拉开保险栓。“刷拉”一声，划破了因愤懑与幽怨而仿佛凝固的空气。  
她和他被带上来了，他此生的挚爱与年纪尚小的挚友。头发被剃光，双手拷在背后，凌虐的瘢痕遍布他们裸露的皮肤。然而最可怖的还是他们的姿态——垂着头，眼睑半敛，颓着双肩；昔日两位昂首挺胸、双目炯然的年轻人，此时似乎魂不守舍，削减为两具七步而亡的躯壳。  
“Dolley Madison，你的遗言。”  
Dolley的眼睛划过Thomas，在James身上停顿。她用目光默默地描摹着他的额角、他的眼瞳、他的嘴唇，温柔如水，宛若他们初见时他在她手背上落下的轻吻；而James无法鼓起勇气与她对视——他无法直视她苍白的脸庞与青紫的淤伤。  
他无法承认——他一生幻想着拯救人民，却无法拯救自己的爱人知己。  
James突然想起那些栽在Montpelier的玫瑰花，绚烂一春后终将凋零，所剩不过无端的缅怀与供人践踏的泥土。他想起夏日的第一场暴雨将过气的花朵蹂躏，狼狈不堪的花瓣逐一从花托上脱落，在清澈如鉴的水坑中打着旋儿。蒸腾的暑气，排山倒海般压抑的高温，移除了绽放一春的玫瑰的最后一丝回忆。  
  
回忆。不过是对不复存在的事物的无谓感伤，浸满了悔恨与遗憾，而又终将会随着持有者一并消逝。  
James曾经以为回忆是唯一一件完完全全属于个人，甚至强权、监视、子弹也无法夺去的事物。  
他错了。  
Dolley的目光终于游移开了。飘忽不定。她茫然地盯着空中的某个小点，仿佛已经接受了自己的结局。  
“For America.“ 她轻声道。随之而来的是令人发聩的枪响。  
飞溅的暗红色消失在茫茫白色之中。刺眼。归于平静。  
James不记得Monroe又说了什么，更不记得他的朋友试图挣开狱卒的双手被电击时脖颈垂下的弧度。  
他不记得那双情感丰沛的蓝眼睛中，渐渐消褪的光。  
一切都结束了。  
James曾以为，一个人的死亡意味着你永远无法再次遇见他们、拥抱他们、亲吻他们的双颊，听见心脏有力的搏击、触及皮肤时的温度、亲吻嘴唇时那柔软的芬芳；在你眼含热泪呼唤他们的名字时，再也不会有人轻轻把手搭在你肩上，“我在，James，”而你听见的也只有一片空白的沉默，来自远古时代悲哀的回响。  
但现在，他发觉——你还会失去更多。  
你被迫承担记忆迅速退却的感觉，听见每时每刻它们如退潮般自你身上剥落时细微的窸窣，飘然坠落仿若幽灵的一声叹息；你会渐渐失却他们的音容笑貌，他们与你之间的每个故事，急切地伸手紧抓却空空如也；最后离开的是情感；无论你多么爱他或者她，这一切终究会消退。曾经热烈或醇美的爱，重于生命本身的爱，终将随着最后一缕回忆化为乌有。  
你会自责。会在夜深人静时痛惜，会哭泣，会沉默，会不堪忍受那无时无刻在你耳边的鬼魂的絮语。会无意识地呢喃，一遍遍呼唤他们的名字，夜夜祈祷神衹的怜悯，能够允许你在梦中与其相见，即使海市蜃楼将在睁眼的瞬间支离破碎、冰散瓦解。  
在特定的某天，当不起眼的沙尘在黄昏时分日光的魅影中归于沉寂，你会猛然发现他们已经离去。一锤定音，再无挽回，再无反驳的余地。仿佛第二次痛失所爱，你心中的某块血肉永远永远伴他们沉入六英尺之下——你最终接受了自己失去他们的事实，心中属于他们的那部分也随之而去。  
在死亡的终点，是遗忘。  
那天以后Thomas也跟着死去了。一个陌生的灵魂占据了那骄傲的睿智的永不言败的躯壳。James明白，Thomas因Monroe的死亡而意志消沉，绝非他失魂落魄的唯一缘由。  
James不认识他面前的这个人，这个疏于打理，感情麻木，似乎一夜之间老去的男人。但他很清楚，是这个人杀死了Thomas。

* * *

** 2 4 0 0 **

  
**Alexander’s POV**  
“由Marquis de Lafayette亲笔签发的护照？法兰西的荣誉公民？”那个警佐不可思议地看了一眼Alex。细细的几绺棕红从乌鸦翎羽般亮黑的发间探出，足以让人忽视。相同色泽的美瞳，嵌有特制的假虹膜，覆盖了他的瞳仁。  
然而，熟悉他的人还能从他仰起头的姿势，他侧面的脸型一眼看出他就是那位失踪（流亡，或落跑，是更为准确的字眼）的财政部长，那只光艳迷人、口若悬河的小狮子；更不用提他的护照上还是原本的名字——Alexander Hamilton。  
但这位警佐却并未关注他到底是谁——也许因为这个名字过于常见；相反，他对侯爵签下的那行字更感兴趣。  
“为什么？”  
“我在七年战争中指挥一队弗吉尼亚人立了功，长官。”他故意模仿出一点法国口音，恍惚中记起某位特定的Virginian那拖声拖气的腔调。  
警佐点点头，下巴上那堆赘肉随之摇晃。  
“你为什么要来，”他停顿了一下，“为什么现在要来这里？”  
为什么？因为我想家了，长官？因为我从未听到有关Thomas Jefferson的只言片语？Eliza也一样——大家都一样；这颗星球好像从星区里消失了。自2393年总统George Washington被暗杀，而财务部长Alexander Hamilton失踪，反仿生人法案通过以来，这里就再也没发射过一束无线电波，驶出过一艘星舰。所有频率的无线电，一概静默。所有发出的电报，了无回音。  
“……我想见见我的前未婚妻。”  
“好吧，你可以离开了。”  
Alex深吸了一口气，忍住翻白眼的欲望，走出这个破破烂烂的警察局，真棒。他在心里对自己说。法兰西的荣誉公民头衔，加上现任首相亲手签下的字，才勉强救我蒙混过关。他压低帽檐，向记忆中Eliza在百老汇大街的地址走去。如果不错，他离那里仅有三个街区的距离。他简直迫不及待想要见到他关系最好的女性朋友了——不是女朋友！这句话，他已经不知道向多管闲事者解释多少遍了——如果她还活着的话。  
正午的阳光驱散了城中不安的阴霾；高楼外部仅剩的玻璃金光闪闪，营造出富丽堂皇的假象，天边的略显暗沉的云翻卷成鱼鳞的纹样——看上去明天不会是个好天气。刹那间，Alex恍若回到那个他熟悉的纽约；街上终于能见到人影，耳边传来偶尔的一声鸣笛。然而，大街上三三两两的行人行色匆匆，低着头，紧紧盯着他们脚下那些路砖，没有左顾右盼，没有嘈杂喧闹。  
这里仿佛一座沉寂千年的死城。  
从某种意义上来说，他们都已经死了。  
有人轻触他的肩膀。Alex带着军中多年养成的习惯猛地回头。那一刻，他所有的思考瞬间戛然而止。他的眼睛因这熟悉的情景而发酸，耳畔响起旧日他们所有的争吵，与半心半意的玩笑。  
再一次见到Thomas的那一秒，Alex允许自己拥有希望。希望他表现出的陌生颓唐仅仅为了掩人耳目，希望他们没有——  
他们离得很近，甚至有点过于近了，以至于Alex能清楚听见对面人沉缓无力的呼吸。  
“你尚未做过移情测试，”他停顿了一下，看向手中打印的文件，“Mr. Alexander Hamilton。”  
别这么叫我，Alex绝望地想。别叫我先生——拥抱我，亲吻我，紧紧握住我的手；与我辩论国会最新的议案，嘲笑我，质问我为什么要离开；眨眨眼睛，就像你往日做过的那样。  
“当然，Jefferson警官。”  
——请别告诉我你忘了我。  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ：）


End file.
